Heretofore it has been an accepted custom to build buildings and other structures of blocks or bricks. By that construction the walls were not as strong as was desired.
By the use of this construction, it is possible to provide a firm connection between the horizontally and vertically extending walls and the cross pieces that connect the side walls together. To achieve this in a way that the units will be securely fastened together, I have found that it is only necessary to put a fresh concrete mixture at the ends of the horizontally and vertically extending rods and slide them into the grooved members of the side walls. When the concrete mixture sets up, it hardens and securely locks the rod members together. If desired the vertically extending rods can be threaded to provide adjustable connections to add adjustability to the fact that the rods can be tightened to permit adjusting the tension of the vertically and horizontally extending rods.